For the airbag devices, a configuration is disclosed which includes an airbag and a vent hole, the airbag including a head main body and a neck portion through which gas is fed, the vent hole is provided in the airbag (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1). Patent Literature 1 describes that inflators with different outputs may be placed in a plurality of inflation chambers within the airbag so that the plurality of inflation chambers are inflated by the respective inflators. Patent Literature 1 also describes that vent holes with different opening areas may be placed in the plurality of inflation chambers so that internal pressure may be varied at inflation, and the plurality of inflation chambers may be formed in different volumes and the inflators identical in output may be provided in the respective inflation chambers.